Apparatus of this type is also referred to as reeding apparatus. Such apparatus is used especially on automatic warp-yarn drawing-in machines. In the USTER DELTA (USTER is registered trademark of Zellweger Uster AG) warp-yarn drawing-in machine known for a long time, the reed hook serves at the same time as a transport means for the weaving reed in that it plunges into the particular reed gap and opens this and transports the reed the intended step. After drawing-in has taken place, the reed is fixed by holding means and the reed hook is drawn out of the reed gap and returns to its initial position.
This double function of the reed hook can have adverse effects, in that, during transport of the weaving reed, on the one hand the reed hook is subjected to excessive bending stress and on the other hand the reed teeth also experience high stress. Moreover, the said double function of the reed hook also places limits on the draw-in frequency, that is to say the number of warp yarns which can be drawn in per minute.